Sunrise
by RandomGeek18
Summary: They are stranded in the middle of the night at the beach. AKA happy beach scene! -MODERN AU-REBELCAPTAIN-ONESHOT-FLUFF-


It was supposed to be a simple, maybe ten-hour road trip. Cassian isn't sure what exactly is wrong with the car, just that it won't start, no matter what we try. I slip out of the passenger seat, slide off my shoes, and head down the small dune to the beach we are stranded next to. The full moon above us casts a cold yet elegant light onto the surrounding area. Its reflection shimmers with the slow rock of the waves. The water that meets my bare toes is warmer than I had expected and I dig into the wetted sand. As it squishes between my toes, I think about jumping into the welcoming water.

"Want to go for a swim?" Cassian appears on my right, seeming to have read my mind. He has a funny way of knowing me rather well. I look at him. There was a time we could barely stand to be in the same room together. Now look at us; taking a road trip together and actually enjoying each other company.

I smile, "Was thinking about it. You with me?"

He nods, pulling towels from behind his back. "All the way." He sets the towels down out of reach of the tide and pulls off his shirt, setting it on top of them. He starts walking into the water, turning around to make sure I follow. I practically run into the water, relishing the feel of its salty touch. The beach is not foreign to me but never have I visited it at night. It seems to on take a whole new personality. I swim out towards Cassian, letting my body sway with the water. Many people are frightened of the ocean because you can't see what's beneath you but the thought thrills me. Sometimes it's exciting not knowing everything.

"How far away do you think Jeda is?" I ask Cassian as I near him.

"For once, Jyn, can we not worry about anything important?"

I snort, "You feeling okay there, captain protocol?"

"I'm not even going to pretend to know what that means." He swims dangerously close to me, a smirk playing on his lips. "Just enjoy right now, yeah?"

I nod, the water getting a slight chill to it. "Water's a bit cold out here." I look back and am surprised by how far from shore we are.

He pokes me in the stomach, where he knows I hate it, "Race you back." And takes off before I can even respond.

I swim after him and grab a hold of his ankle, pulling him back while pushing myself forward. I choke out a laugh as my head breaks above the water's surface. Once it's shallow enough to touch the ground, I start running. Cassian chases after and tackles me, both of us crashing into the water and sand. He easily scoops me up, throwing my body over his shoulder. It's not the most comfortable position but the view isn't half bad. He drops me onto the pile of towels and pulls one up for himself.

"That wasn't very fair of you." He pouts at me, his lip exaggeratedly pushed out.

"Me?" I stand, affronted. "You tackled me like a Wookie on the loose!" we glare at each other for a few moments before bursting out in laughter. Finally, I slump back onto the sand, laying down on my back, resting my arm beneath my head. The stars are out in full force tonight to reinforce the moon. Cassian lays down next to me, mimicking my position.

"What do you love in this world?" I ask him nonchalantly as we gaze up at the heavens. Sometimes, when no one else is around and we sit in each other's presence comfortably, we ask each other questions like this. Questions we are too afraid to answer ourselves, ones we couldn't imagine asking anyone else. He looks at me momentarily and sighs slightly.

"You want to know what I love?" he returns his focus to the stars and doesn't speak for a while. I worry he's not going to answer me, "Laughter. The type that brings tears to your eyes and you can't breathe. The smell of rain and the freshness it brings to the world." He pauses but I can tell he's still thinking so I don't say anything. "Sliding under a comforter that my dog has been sleeping on all day. The first few sips of coffee in the morning. The feel of a really, really old book." His eyes meet mine, those gorgeous hazelnut eyes. The light in them gives me goose bumps.

"But you know what I love more than all of those combined?"

I shake my head, unable to form words.

"I love you. I love the way you snort at stupid things, the way you make me feel when we're together, how you bite your lip in concentration, the feel of your hands," He picks up my small hand in his rough, long fingered one, "and how you can never get your hair to stay exactly in place." He smiles and replaces a strand of hair back behind my ear, "You make me feel secure and I've never felt truly secure in my entire life. Thank you." He leans up on his side, slightly hovering over me. I can tell what he's about to do but beat him to it. I reach up and pull our lips together, relishing his soft intake of breath. The kiss lasts hours, days, years, I don't know. I just know I'm disappointed when we break apart. A grin spreads across his face and I know one mirrors it on mine.

"You are welcome." I whisper, leaning in again.

* * *

I wake before him, his arms wrapped around me, towels beneath and on top of us acting as blankets. The sky is starting to lighten so I softly rock his shoulder to wake him up. "Hey, want to see something beautiful?" I whisper.

His eyes flutter open, a smile forming at his lips, "Pretty sure I already found one."

I shove his shoulder again, harder, "Shut up. I'm being serious." I sit up, facing the oncoming dawn.

"So was I." he follows suite, giving my cheek a lingering kiss, then pulls me into his side. I rest my head against his chest as we watch the sun slowly rise to meet the day.


End file.
